Sex Education by Charlie Weasley
by Wortfetzen
Summary: [HrCh] Was passiert, wenn Hermione – gekleidet mit einem Hasenkostüm – die falsche Tür öffnet und aus Versehen in Charlie Weasleys Zimmer landet?
1. Das Bunny mit dem Schwänzchen

_**Titel:** Sex Education by Charlie Weasley  
**Autor:** Tanya C. Silver  
**eMail:** SilverAlecis (at) aol (dot) com  
**Rating:** M  
**Genre:** Comedy/Erotic  
**Cast:** HG, CW, RW  
**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Ich weiß, eigentlich sollte ich an "Ein Flirt mit der Freiheit" weiterschreiben, doch leider Gottes steh ich da im Moment ziemlich auf der Stelle und weil mir eine neue Idee durch den Kopf geschossen ist, musste ich sie einfach aufschreiben :). Auf die Charlie & Hermione-Kombi bin ich durch den Shot **Witch on the rocks** von **Jean nin asar ahi smabell** und **Mel-One** gekommen - unbedingt lesen, wenn man auf Lachen steht :fähnchen schwenk:.  
Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ich am Ende des ersten Kapitels nicht vergessen werde und ihr mir ein Review hinterlasst ;).  
hegdl, eure Tanya_

* * *

**Kapitel 01**

**Das Bunny mit dem Schwänzchen**

Hermione konnte es nicht fassen. In diesem Moment kam sie sich klein, dumm und unheimlich... unbekleidet vor, während ihr gegenüber der Rotschopf Ronald Weasley mit einem Lachanfall zu kämpfen hatte.  
Ein schlechter Film? Ein böser Traum? Was hätte sie nicht dafür gegeben, wenn es eins von beiden wäre, aber nein... tatsächlich war es bittere Realität. Hier stand Hermione Granger, 17 Jahre alt, in einem schwarzen Bunny-Kostüm gekleidet, während sich Strapse an ihren Beinen hinauf zogen, ein extra Bush-Up-BH ihr Dekoltée schmackhafter machte, lange Schlapperohren ihren Kopf schmückten und ein weißes kleines Schwänzchen an ihrem Hintern prangte.

Langsam schluckte Hermione ihre Tränen herunter, die schleppend ihre Kehle hinaufkrochen und über ihre Wangen gleiten wollten. „Ron?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Dieser reagierte jedoch nicht wirklich, denn noch immer mühte er sich überhaupt ein klares Wort hervorzubringen.  
Was zum Teufel war nur in sie gefahren, als sie sich auf dieses Weihnachtsgeschenk für Ron einließ? Sie war kein Sexsymbol und würde es auch nie schaffen eins dieser Playboy-Bunnys darzustellen. Wirklich verübeln konnte sie es Ron nicht, dass er lachte, doch trotzdem war die ganze Situation einfach nur verletzend und demütigend.

Eigentlich begann alles vor ein paar Wochen in ihrem Schlafsaal, den sie sich zusammen mit Parvati Patil und Lavender Brown teilte. Die beiden waren nicht nur Experten darin, wenn es um die neusten Modetrends ging, sondern auch, was das Thema „Jungs" betraf. Hermiones Beziehung zu Ron wollte zu dieser Zeit nicht wirklich weiterkommen – wollte eigentlich noch nie weiterkommen. Ein Schuljahr ein Schuljahr aufs andere und bis auf „unfreiwillige Annäherungen" und nutzlose Streitereien war einfach nie etwas geschehen.

Hermione wollte nicht unbedingt eine Beziehung mit Ron, jedoch war sie nun auch schon in dem Alter, in dem man sich danach sehnte, geliebt zu werden oder zumindest diese Sportart zu betreiben, die jeder betrieb.  
Früher hatte sie darin etwas Heiliges gesehen, welches sie nur mit ihrer großen Liebe teilen wollte, inzwischen allerdings hatte sich ihre Einstellung dazu geändert. Ron war hier. Ron war der Richtige dafür, auch wenn er nur ein Freund war, ließ es sich doch gut mit ihm treiben.

Tja, dieser Meinung zumindest waren Parvati und Lavender gewesen und obwohl Hermione anfangs nicht wirklich begeistert davon gewesen war, hatten sie schließlich doch zusammen einen Plan geschmiedet. Der jüngste Weasley-Sohn war nicht der Typ dazu, den ersten Schritt zu machen, also müsse sie es tun und wenn nötig auch mit sexueller Gewalt: Verführung.

Leider Gottes stellte sich jedoch nun heraus, dass Ron Weasley so leicht zu verführen war, wie ein Bergtroll. Was hatte sie den falsch gemacht? Sah sie wirklich so lächerlich aus oder war Ron einfach nur ein hoffnungsloser Fall?  
Hermion glaubte eher an letztes, denn welcher Typ wiederstand schon einer richtigen Schönheit, wenn diese leicht bekleidet und sie willig wie sie, vor ihm stand. Schönheit schien also definitiv nicht auf sie zuzutreffen.

Dabei wäre alles für ihr erstes Mal so perfekt gewesen. Die Weasley-Familie mit Harry in Begleitung ausgegangen – Ron und sie alleine. Doch was hatte aber er getan, als sie ihn sein Zimmer kam? Sie angestarrt, als hätte sie sich in einen Clown verwandelt und schließlich zu lachen begonnen. Warum konnte sich nicht gleich der Boden auftun und Hermione verschlucken?

„Ron?", fragte sie wieder und dieses Mal etwas lauter. Die Hände hatte sie vor ihre Brust gelegt, während sie leicht in die Knie ging. „Ist... alles okay?"  
„Wie?", gluckste er amüsiert. „Ob alles okay ist? Und wie!"  
„Ich... ich wollte dich überraschen", murmelte sie vorsichtig. Noch nie war sie so eingeschüchtert gewesen, wie in diesem Augenblick. „Ich dachte... vielleicht..." Sie hielt innen, denn die Worte blieben ihr im Halse stecken.  
Rons Lachen nahm ebenfalls langsam ein Ende. „Du wolltest was?", fragte er irritiert und schlagartig versteinerte sich seine Miene. „Wieso... wieso hast du das eigentlich an?"

Hermione musste zugeben, dass sie nun mehr als erleichtert war, auch wenn Ron nun eher verschreckt und eingeschüchtert wirkte. _Augen zu und durch!_, mahnte sie sich. _Es gibt kein Zurück mehr!_  
Langsam kam sie auf Ron zu, während dieser es nicht zu wagen schien, sich von der Stelle zu rühren. Sie legte ihre Finger auf seine Brust und drückte ihn langsam auf dessen Bett hinab.

„Hermione?" Ein Wispern war das Einzige was seinen Lippen entkommen wollte. Hermione jedoch legte ihren Finger auf seine Lippen, murmelte ein kurzes „Psssttt" und setzte sich dann auf ihn.  
Rons Miene begann schon beinahe panisch zu werden und nach nicht einmal ein paar Sekunden machte sein Gesicht seiner Haarpracht auch schon gewaltige Konkurrenz.  
„Was hast du vor?", wollte er wissen.

„Ron, denkst du nicht auch, dass es nicht ewig so zwischen uns weitergehen kann?", fragte Hermione. „Schon immer haben wir uns auf _diese_ Art angezogen gefühlt und jetzt sind wir auch in dem Alter, in dem wir das tun können, was so viele Leute tun."  
„Du meinst... Liebe machen?"  
Hermione schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein... ich will mit dir vögeln, Ron!"

Es war nicht ihre Art in solchen Augenblicken so forsch zu sein, allerdings forderten bestimmte Situationen auch gewisse Maßnahmen und diese konnte sie mit gutem Gewissen als eine solche bezeichnen.  
Ron holte tief Luft. Hermione spürte einen leichten Druck gegen ihrem rechten Schenkel und als sie ihren Blick auf seinen Unterkörper wandern ließ, erkannte sie die Beule, die sich in seiner Jeans gebildet hatte.

Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen. „Genau Ron... so ist es brav", murmelte sie leise und beugte sich zu ihm herab, um ihn zu küssen.  
Kaum jedoch hatten sich ihre Lippen berührt, fuhr Ron plötzlich hoch, stieß Hermione von sich, sprang vom Bett auf und eilte zur Kommode, in der er schließlich wie ein Verrückter herumkramte.

Ein paar Sekunden später zog er auch eine kleine Reihe Papiertütchen heraus, von denen er das Erste abriss und wieder hastig zu Hermione aufs Bett kam.  
Hermione schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf und nahm das Päckchen aus seiner Hand. „Die brauchst du nicht, Ron. Ich nehme einen Zaubertrank und der ist sicherer als jedes Kondom dieser Welt."  
„Das ist mir egal, doppelt hält besser", meinte Ron allerdings.

So unerotisch wie es nur ging, streifte er sich seine Jeans von den Beinen und Hermione hatte schließlich freie Sicht auf dessen Boxershorts... mit Herzchen. In einer anderen Situation hätte sie vielleicht gelacht, doch so langsam stellte er ihre Geduld auf eine ziemliche Probe. Irgendwie nämlich war es nicht im geringsten so, wie sie sich ihr erstes Mal vorgestellte hatte.

Ron jedoch schienen die Shots mit Herzchen überhaupt nicht peinlich. Vielleicht auch deswegen, weil er nicht richtig mitbekam, dass er eine solche trug. So hastig wie möglich, packte er Hermione an den Handgelenken, drückte sie aufs Bett herab, spreizte ihre Beine und begann sie mit wilden Küssen zu verwöhnen.

Seine Lippen wanderten von ihren eigenen, über ihren Hals, bis zu ihrem Dekoltée und Hermione musste ihm eins lassen: Ron war ein guter Küsser. Genau diese Tatsache und die, dass er solch Selbstvertrauen gewonnen zu haben schien, half Hermione seine Eskapade mit dem Lachanfall langsam zu vergessen.

Plötzlich jedoch hielt er mit seinen Küssen inne und begann langsam zu kichern. In diesem Moment glaubte Hermione, sie würde ihren Ohren nicht trauen, als sie dann allerdings den amüsierten Blick in seinem Gesicht sah, stellte es sich als schreckliche Wahrheit heraus.

Ron erhob sich wieder von ihr, lehnte sich langsam auf seine Handflächen zurück und gluckste ihr entgegen.  
„Das ist doch einfach nur ein Witz", schüttelte er ungläubig den Kopf.  
Genauso ungläubig wie er jedoch den Kopf schüttelte, waren für sie seine Worte in ihren Ohren. Witz? So nannte er es also, wenn sie in einem Hasenkostüm breitwillig auf seinem Bett lag, die Beine spreizte und jeden Moment drauf wartete von ihm genommen zu werden?

„Wie bitte?", war das einzige, was Hermione hervorbringen konnte.  
„Na ja, ich meine Hermione in dieser Verkleidung, das ist einfach nur..."  
„... lächerlich?", ergänzte sie vorsichtig und schickte unterdessen Stoßgebete zu Gott, er würde es nicht so sehen.  
Stattdessen aber: „Ja! Ich meine was genau ist denn in die gefahren? Das kannst du doch alles überhaupt nicht erst meinen!"

Das war nun alles zu viel des Guten für Hermione. Langsam erhob sie sich von Rons Bett und funkelte ihn böse entgegen. Er war wirklich das absolut idiotischste Wesen auf Erden. Heute hätte er das bekommen können, von dem Hermione gemerkte hatte, dass es ihn nicht kalt ließ und was machte er? Er bezeichnete sie als lächerlich, jedoch war Ronald Weasley einfach nur lächerlich.

„Weißt du was, Weasley?", zischte Hermione zornig. „Du kannst mich mal! Oder nein! Du konntest mich mal!"  
Ohne diesem noch einen Blick zu schenkten, hastete sie aus seinem Zimmer und rannte den Flur entlang. Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen, dafür war die Blamage und Demütigung einfach zu groß. Wieso konnte dieses erste Mal denn nicht so ablaufen, wie sie es sich in ihren Träumen ausgemalt hatte und wieso musste Ron nur so bescheuert sein?

Wütend, aufgewühlt und verzweifelt stürmte sie in ihr Zimmer, welches sie sich mit Ginny teilte, und lehnte sich gegen die schwere Holztür, während sie ihren Tränen freien Lauf ließ und ihr Gesicht in die Hände legte.  
Nach ein paar Sekunden riss sie allerdings plötzlich ein „Chm" aus ihren Gedanken.  
Erschrocken ließ Hermione ihre Hände sinken und hob vorsichtig den Kopf.

Verschwommen, jedoch immer noch so klar, um zu wissen, wer vor ihr stand, konnte sie Charlie Weasley erkennen. Genauso klar jedoch war der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf, dass sie mit nichts weiter, als einem Hasenkostüm vor ihm stand. Klein, dumm und unheimlich... unbekleidet...

* * *

_TBC_

_Review me? Click on "Go", please :)._


	2. Das Spiel mit der Pxxxx, pardon Katze

_ **Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Huhu :). Nur ein kleiner Zeitfehler - deswegen wird ausgebessert und Danke an **Jean nin asar ahi smabell** für den Hinweis ;).  
Aber auch allen anderen fleißigen Reviewern **DanaTheMagicBunny**, **Lily Sparrow - She's a pirate**, **Mel-One**, **Minnnie**, **Mondschatten**, **Puma Padfoot**, **SeraphinaPotter**, **Selas**, **Simsly**, **Sweet-Teeni**, **thelittleginnygirl**, **Valia**, **Visitenkarte**, **Yvonne**, **Zauberfee1979**.  
hegdl, eure Tanya_

* * *

**Kapitel 02**

**Das Spiel mit der Pxxxx, pardon Katze**

_Verschwommen, jedoch immer noch so klar, um zu wissen, wer vor ihr stand, konnte sie Charlie Weasley erkennen. Genauso klar jedoch war der Gedanke in ihrem Kopf, dass sie mit nichts weiter, als einem Hasenkostüm vor ihm stand. Klein, dumm und unheimlich... unbekleidet..._

* * *

Nicht zum zweiten Male an diesem Tage, wünschte sich Hermione, der Boden möge sich auftun und sie verschlucken und wenn es schon nicht der Boden sein mochte, dann sollte doch wenigstens Gott erbarmen mit ihr haben und einen Blitz vom Himmel senden, so würde wenigstens diese ganze Blamage ein Ende finden. Allerdings bezweifelte sie stark, dass Gott sich überhaupt einem Mädchen in ihrem Aufzug erbarmen würde. (Na ja, es könnte aber auch sein, dass er es ziemlich nötig hätte... dann vielleicht...) 

Mit der gedanklichen Frage, warum Charlie Weasley überhaupt in ihrem Zimmer stand und sie mit verdattertem, beinahe schon entsetztem, Blick musterte kam auch prompt die Antwort, als auf einmal seltsame Poster an den Wänden dieses Zimmers entdeckte. Mädchen – die sogar noch unbekleideter waren, als Hermione selbst – räkelten sich in den verschiedensten Stellungen gegeneinander, während ihre braungebrannten Körper im Wasser glänzten, unter Ölen oder der Sonne schwitzten und sie ihre prallen Brüste mehr oder weniger verdeckt präsentierten. 

Als dann auch noch nach ein paar Sekunden Rons Stimme erklang und dieser gegen eine Tür klopfte, die sicher nicht die selbe war, durch die sie eben hereingestürmt kam, war sich Hermione sicher: Dieses Zimmer gehörte Charlie Weasley und ganz bestimmt nicht ihr! 

Sie schaffte es weder die Tatsache zu verfluchen, dass ihre Zimmer direkt gegenüber von einander lagen, noch, Charlie ausgerechnet dieses Weihachten nach Hause kommen musste, obwohl er doch letztens auch keinen Wert darauf gelegt hatte und sich lieber um ein kleines Drachenbaby kümmern wollte. 

Langsam sank sie an seiner Zimmertür herunter, schlang die Arme um die angezogenen Beine und legte den Kopf in die Hände, nur um Charlie nicht weiter ansehen zu müssen, der sie wohl gemerkt immer noch anstarrte, als würde sie ihm so eben verkündet haben, sie wäre doch nur von Storchen gebracht worden. 

„Hermione", war immer noch Rons Stimme zu vernehmen. „Bitte komm doch raus, wir müssen reden." 

Hermione allerdings dachte nicht im Entferntesten daran, auch nur einen Schritt vor die Tür zu setzen, und zwar aus zwei einfachen und plausiblen Gründen. Zum einen, wollte sie Ron nicht erneut unter die Augen treten und zum anderen, würde er sicher die Frage stellen, was sie überhaupt in Charlies Zimmer verloren hätte und wohl oder übel musste sie zugeben, dies wäre selbst für einen Ronald Weasley eine ziemlich gute Frage. Da war es ihr allerdings sogar lieber von Charlie als verrücktes, wenn nicht sogar ziemlich unerotisches, Bunny angesehen zu werden. 

In genau diesem Moment, spürte Hermione, wie der selbige ein paar Schritte auf sie zumachte, urplötzlich nach ihrer Hand griff, sie hochzog und auf sein Bett drückte. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder ab und ging aus seinem Zimmer, jedoch nicht, ohne die Tür zu schließen. 

Ein paar Sekunden später war auch schon Charlies Stimme auf dem Flur zu vernehmen.  
„Wieso veranstaltest du denn hier so einen Lärm?", wollte er wissen und Hermione war klar, diese Frage galt einzig und alleine Ron. 

Augenblicklich zog sich ihr Herz zusammen. Was würde Ron Charlie nur erzählen? Oder was würde Charlie Ron erzählen? Wie gut standen wohl ihre Chancen, dass keiner von beiden dem anderen berichtete, was sich eben zugetragen hatte? Na ja, jedoch müssten sie schon große Idioten sein, um irgendein Wort zu verlieren. Zumindest in Rons Falle... 

„Ich will mit Hermione reden", erwiderte Ron und Hermione merkte, dass es sich irgendwie schon fast nach einer Bitte an Charlie anhörte.  
„Hab ihr euch denn gestritten?", hakte er weiter. „Wenn ja, dann würde ich sagen, dass es besser wäre, wenn du sie erst mal in Ruhe lässt. Frauen brauchen immer Zeit um sich abzureagieren." 

„Meinst du wirklich?"  
„Natürlich. Hey, ich bin 25. So viel Lebenserfahrung kannst du mir schon zutrauen"  
„Okay", meinte Rons Stimme. 

Hermione erkannte, wie langsam wieder die Klinge hinunter gedrückt wurde und verstand dies als Zeichen, dass Charlie zurück kam. Innerlich jubelte sie, denn Ron schien tatsächlich kein einziges Wort über den Vorfall von eben zu erwidern!  
Diese Vermutung stellte sich jedoch urplötzlich als schwerer Täuschung, wenn nicht sogar naive Wunschvorstellung, heraus. 

„Charlie...", begann er zögerlich.  
„Ja?"  
„Was machst du, wenn ein Mädchen – nehmen wir jetzt mal an, es ist... mh... Hermione – dich versucht zu verführen?" 

Schreien! Ja, schreien, das war es, was sie wollte! Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen, hätte diese verdammte Tür aufgerissen und Ron eine solche geklatscht, dass er noch in fünf Jahren Häschen gesehen und dabei solche Wörter in den Mund genommen, von denen sie in einer anderen Situation eine Gänsehaut bekommen hätte! Konnte er denn verdammt noch mal nichts richtig machen? 

„Nein, da...", begann Charlie, stockte aber dann. „Was genau ist passiert?" 

Wie bitte? Hatte er sich noch eben noch so danach angehört, als würde Charlie keinerlei Interesse an ihren Eskapaden haben und die Blamage für sie in einem kleinen Rahmen halten wollen? Ihren noch eben gedachten Gedanken musste Hermione jetzt jedoch so schnell wie möglich überdenken, denn nicht nur Ron würde etwas zu hören und sehen bekommen, sondern sicher auch Charlie Weasley! 

„Na ja, ich war in meinem Zimmer und da kam Hermione rein..." 

Seine Stimme wurde von Wort zu Wort leiser, so dass sich Hermione mühen musste überhaupt noch etwas durch die Tür zu verstehen. Letztendlich gab sie es auf, erhob sich leise vom Bett, ging auf die Tür zu und lauschte, sich jedoch bemühend, keiner ihrer angestaunten Aggressionen auf irgendeine Weise Luft zu machen. 

„Sie trug etwas sehr... Seltsames", meinte Ron. 

_Erotisch, du Idiot!_, schimpfte Hermione innerlich. _So etwas ist erotisch! Aber davon scheinst du ja noch nichts gehört zu haben!_

„Sie sah schon ganz nett aus und ihre... na ja, wirklich ihre ... Brüste... waren groß! Riesig. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob das echt war." _Nicht echt?!_ Hätte Ron eben noch eine Ohrfeige bekommen, dann würde er zumindest jetzt bewusstlos am Boden liegen, wenn nicht sogar in alle Einzelteile zerlegt werden. Wer zum Teufel behauptete ihre Oberweite sei ein reiner Fake, der würde nicht mehr lange unter den Lebenden weilen. In Gedanken ging Hermione die Foltermethoden durch, die sie aus ihren Büchern gelernt hatte, und in denen ganz bestimmt keine Fesseln oder Peitschen eine Rolle spielten, denn solche hatte er sich nicht mehr verdient! 

„Auf jeden Fall" Ron musste tief Luft holen und Hermione hatte schon deutlich das Bild seines hochroten Kopfes vor Augen. Geschah ihm Recht, sollte er sich doch schämen, wenn er schon dem erstbesten- „Ich hätte fast mit ihrer Pussy gespielt." 

Hätte sich Hermione noch vor eine paar Sekunden noch über ihn tot geärgert, dann war sie sich sicher, würde sie nun mit einem Lachenanfall am Boden winden. Er klang so absurd, dass sie es schon nicht mehr bezeichnen konnte. War er einfach nur unheimlich unerfahren oder las er vielleicht doch zu viele Porno-Magazine? 

„Ach ja...?", konnte Hermione Charlies doch schon etwas amüsierte Stimme vernehmen. Sie war sich sicher, wäre sie in seiner Situation hätte sie auch lachen können! „Und warum hast du dann nicht mit ihr... ähm... gespielt?"  
„Weil ich... keine Ahnung habe wie das geht." 

Seine letzten Worte waren fast nur noch ein Murmeln gewesen, doch Hermione hatte sie trotzdem verstanden und glaubte in diesem Augenblick fast ihren Ohren nicht. Wie bitte? Ron wusste nicht, wie Sex funktionierte? Den Gedanken, dass Ron vielleicht Pornoheftchen besaß, verwarf sie schnell wieder. Der Typ war so frühreif wie eine grüne Tomate zur Erntezeit! 

„Wie?" Hermione war sich sicher, selbst Charlie war nun erstaunt. „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie man mit einem Mädchen schläft?" 

Schweigen trat ein. Ron musste vielleicht wohl einfach nur peinlich berührt auf den Boden gestarrt oder vielleicht sogar den Kopf geschüttelt haben. 

„Wieso nicht?", war das Plausibelste, was Charlie fragen konnte.  
„Ich weiß es nicht" Ron stockte. „Ihr habt mir nie gesagt, wie das funktioniert und Mum und Dad haben nur dauernd von Bienchen und Blümchen gefaselt. Natürlich weiß ich, dass das nicht stimmt. Aber auch mit Harry hab ich nie darüber gesprochen." 

_Ach, dann sind also Mr und Mrs Weasley Schuld, dass ich noch immer Jungfrau bin?!_

Hermione hatte die beiden bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt gemocht, der schlimme Gedanke allerdings, als Nonne in einem Kloster zu enden, zerstörte die gute Meinung von ihnen vollkommen. Das also wurde aus einem Jungen, welcher nicht in dem Einfluss des Fernsehens stand, noch nie die Nase in ein Pornoheftchen (auch genannt „gutes Buch" in Jungensprache) gesteckt hatte und den seine Eltern vor den Gefahren des Geschlechtsverkehrs schützen wollten? Sie musste an die Kondome in seinem Zimmer denken, daran, dass er versuchte hatte sie über sein Glied zu stülpen und für diesen Moment war sie gar ernsthaft beeindruckt von ihm. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie alles ging, kannte sich aber in Sachen „Verhütung" aus. 

„Aber wieso haben wir das dir nie gesagt?", fragte Charlie verständnislos. 

Hermione fand, dass es eher eine Frage an ihn selbst war, als an Ron und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihn das auch fragen würde, sobald er nur den Fuß über die Schwelle setzte. Vorbei das Schamgefühl, welches sie noch vor gut fünf Minuten empfunden hatte. Ihre Rundungen hatte er jetzt sowieso schon zu Gesicht bekommen. 

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte Ron.  
„Nun ja... Bill hat er mir erzählt und ich dann Percy", begann er munter zu erzählen. "Percy hat natürlich kein Sterbenswörtchen an Fred und George verloren, aber die finden sowieso alles alleine heraus. Und dann... na ja, Fred und George werden auch gedacht haben, dass du so viel Erfahrung wie sie sammeln wirst." 

Hermione fand, dass seine Worte mit der Moral am Ende „Anscheinend aber bist du viel zu unattraktiv auf Frauen" etwas hart klangen. Allerdings hatte er auch in gewisser Art und Weise Recht. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, auch nur irgendeinem Mädchen über dem Weg gelaufen zu sein, welches ernsthaft Interesse an Ron, oder daran gehabt hätte, es mit ihm zu treiben... 

Na ja, bis auf... 

_Oh, mein Gott! So langsam wird diese Situation echt immer peinlicher!_, schimpfte ihre innere Stimme sie.  
Hätte sie sich doch nur an Charlie gehalten, wenn sie entjungfert hätte werden wollen. Er weiß ja was zu tun ist! Selbst Harry wäre sicher auch aufgeklärter gewesen, als Ron. Die Tatsache, dass dieser mit einem Fernseher und dessen Bedienungsanleitung aufwuchs, gab ihr zu hoffen. Wieso hatte sie denn nicht sofort daran gedacht, immerhin war sie doch sonst auch so umsichtig?! 

„Ron", seufzte Charlie schließlich. „Red mit Hermione darüber. Sie wird sicher Verständnis zeigen."  
„Aber kannst du mir nicht sagen wie das alles geht?", fragte Ron verzweifelt.  
„Nein, im Endeffekt ist es doch schöner, wenn man diese Erfahrungen selbst macht." 

Als Hermione erneut erkannte, wie die Klinge langsam hinuntergedrückt wurde und sich dieses Mal auch die Tür dazu öffnete, trat sie ganz schnell von dieser weg und ließ sich wieder auf Charlies großes Bett fallen. 

„Charlie!", hörte Hermione noch Rons Stimme, da hatte dieser auch schon die Tür ins Schloss fallen lassen. 

Da stand Charlie also nun, groß, ebenfalls so rothaarig wie Ron, jedoch mit einem markanteren Gesicht, breiteren Schultern, athletischerem Körper, größeren Händen... 

Oh Gott. Hermione überkam der Gedanke, was er mit diesem Händen wohl so alles anstellen würde und ein angenehmer Schauer rannte ihr über den Rücken. Langsam glitt ihr Blick über seine Hose, welche aus einer blauen Jeans bestand. Deutlich zeichnete sich Inhalt darin – aber auch der Inhalt, den sie sich erhoffte? 

Was würde er wohl mit ihr anstellen, wenn sie ihn ließ?

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Parvati und Lavender sei Dank!

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** I'm back :D! Ich weiß hab euch ziemlich lange auf dem Trockenen sitzen lassen xD. Allerdings hab ich eine kleine Weile etwas Pause gebraucht, um mich erst mal ein wenig von dem Stress der letzten Monate zu erholen. Ich möchte aber gleich mal zu Beginn sagen, dass sich die Updates für diese Story ein wenig in die Länge ziehen können, da ich immer alles aus mir herausholen muss, damit auch wirklich ein wenig Witz in das Ganze kommt. Darin bin ich meist nicht wirklich gut... x/. Aber da es ja nur eine kleine Story ist und nur noch zwei/drei Kapitel kommen werden, dürfte das eigentlich nicht so schlimm sein...  
Herzlich danken will ich allen meinen fleißigen Reviewern **Bestiadiaboli**, **gifty**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **Jessi**, **Katharina CH**, **LunaNigra**, **Mel-One**, **Minnnie**, **Mondschatten**, **ööhm...ja...**, **Puma Padfoot**, **Shailiha**, **Sweet-Teeni**, **thelittleginnygirl**, **Tuniwell**, **Valia** und **Yvonne**. Ihr seit einfach der Hammer :D!  
Jetzt wünsche ich noch viel Spaß und hoffe auf ein Review :)!  
Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya ;) _

* * *

**Kapitel 03**

**Parvati und Lavender sei Dank!**

_Oh Gott. Hermione überkam der Gedanke, was er mit diesem Händen wohl so alles anstellen würde und ein angenehmer Schauer rannte ihr über den Rücken. Langsam glitt ihr Blick über seine Hose, welche aus einer blauen Jeans bestand. Deutlich zeichnete sich Inhalt darin – aber auch der Inhalt, den sie sich erhoffte? _

_Was würde er wohl mit ihr anstellen, wenn sie ihn ließ?_

* * *

So schnell aber wie dieser obszöne Gedanke auch bekommen war, verwarf Hermione ihn auch schon wieder. Wieso sollte ein Charlie Weasley, mit einer Lebenserfahrung von 25 Jahren – wie er selbst erwähnt hatte – sie auch nur anfassen? Ganz zu Schweigen von der sexuellen Erfahrung, die er sicher über fast zehn Jahre gesammelt hatte. Außerdem war er... Rons Bruder. Dieser kleine Nebeneffekt sagte auch schon alles. Sicher wilderte er nicht in Gebieten, die fest in dem Besitz eines anderen Familienmitglieds lagen. Zu Hermiones Überraschung musste sie feststellen, dass sie darüber sogar etwas enttäuscht war... Aber, wer bitte schön sagte, dass sie Ronald Weasley gehöre?

„Nimm es ihm nicht übel", erklang plötzlich Charlies Stimme und riss sie somit aus ihrer Träumerei.

Erschrocken musste Hermione feststellen, dass sie fast eine ganze Minute lang auf seine die Mitte seiner Jeans gestarrt hatte. Nur eine Minute, jedoch war genug Zeit für ihn da, um es bemerkt zu haben!

Schnell hob sie wieder ihren Blick, schaffte es allerdings nicht das heiße Gefühl über ihrem Gesicht zu ignorieren. Nein, wurde sie jetzt wirklich auch noch rot?! „Ähm... wie bitte?"

Charlie setzte sich langsam neben sie und leider Gottes machte sie diese neue Nähe auch noch ziemlich nervös. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen hellen blauen Augen, welche aufmerksam auf ihr ruhten.

„Ron ist manchmal etwas... ähm... tölpelhaft", fuhr Charlie unbeirrt fort. „Allerdings ist er auch ein ganz netter Kerl, ich bin sicher wenn du ihm zeigst wie alles funktioniert, dann werdet ihr sicher-"

„Wie?" Hermione schaffte es nicht ein kaltes Auflachen zu unterdrücken. „Nein! Niemals, diesen heutigen Tag werde ich ihm nie verzeihen, immerhin habe ich mich doch total lächerlich gemacht. Ron soll sich gefälligst eine Andere suchen, die für ihn die Beine breit macht. Ich bin es bestimmt nicht mehr."

Um ihre Worte zu unterstreichen, stand Hermione entschlossen auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wahrscheinlich musste dies in ihrem Hasenkostüm ein ziemlich dämliches Bild sein, diesem würde sie jedoch mit ihrem letzten bisschen Würde tapfer entgegensehen.

Charlie schien seltsamerweise von der ganzen Sache ziemlich peinlich berührt zu sein. „Eigentlich ist es doch unsere Schuld, Hermione. Die von meinen Brüder und mir. Wenn, dann müsste wir – oder vielleicht sogar ich müsse – es wieder bei dir gut machen und es wäre sicher falsch, wenn du Ron büßen ließt. Ich meine, hättest du nicht aus Lie-"

„Nein", schoss Hermione entschieden hervor, noch bevor er enden konnte.

Es war nur ihr verzweifelter Wunsch gewesen noch vor ihrem Schulabschluss die Unschuld zu verlieren. Nicht auszudenken was geschehen würde, wenn irgendjemand auf der Uni herausfinden würde, dass sie noch Jungfrau ist.  
_Okay, Hermione!_, meinte sie innerlich zu sich selbst, _Jetzt hast du definitiv zu viele amerikanische Filme gesehen. Mum hatte also doch all die Jahre recht, vollkommene Verzerrung des Weltbildes. _

Trotzdem aber, sie will Sex und Charlie will...

... es wieder gut machen?

Eine augenblickliche Hitzewelle durchfuhr Hermiones Körper. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn einfach darum bitten? Jedoch war „_Charlie, bitte treib es doch mit mir!_" eine vollkommen lächerliche, wenn nicht schon verzweifelte, Bitte. Aber war sie denn nicht verzweifelt? Siebzehn und Jungfrau konnte man sicher unter die Kategorie „Verzweifelt" einordnen.

Charlie schien von ihrer Antwort, dass sie nicht aus Liebe zu diesem Schritt bereit gewesen war, ziemlich überrascht. Verwundert hob er die Braue und sah sie zweifelnd an. „Wirklich?"

„Natürlich", erwiderte sie ihm. „Das letzte was ich für Ron fühlen würde, wäre Liebe. Immerhin ist er einer meiner besten Freunde."  
„Ach? Und wieso dann das alles?" Charlie konnte nicht umhin eine Geste entlang ihres Körpers zu machen.

_Los Hermione, die Chance! Du verzweifelt und er ist das Mittel der Erlösung!_

Leider Gottes musste Hermione ihrer inneren Stimme Recht geben. Was sollte denn auch schon groß geschehen? Letztendlich war er doch auch nur ein Mann und nun wusste sie zumindest, dass Rons „Inkompetenz" nicht an ihrer abschreckenden erotischen Aura lag. Geil war er zumindest geworden, auch wenn er nicht weiter wusste.

„Weil ich Sex wollte", erklärte Hermione. „Ich dachte Ron wäre so erfahren, um es mir... auch richtig zu zeigen... mich so weit zu treiben, dass ich... Na ja, außerdem schien es irgendwie leichter, immerhin gab es ja öfter diese Spannungen zwischen uns."

„Aber hältst du das denn für richtig?", wollte Charlie wissen. Abermals hatte er die Braue abschätzend emporgezogen und Hermione beschloss in diesem Moment, dass sie es überhaupt nicht leiden konnte, wenn er so allwissend aussah.

Sie wollte Sex und keine Belehrungen auf diese Art. Letztendlich sollte er ihr einfach nur das geben, wozu Ron unfähig gewesen war. Sie in diesen Dingen belehren, in denen sie noch mehr als die Unschuld in Person war. In alles andere hatte er sich nicht einzumischen. Ihr Körper! Ihre Entscheidung!

„Sex sollte doch etwas-"  
„Charlie,", unterbrach sie ihn entschlossen, „entweder du treibst es mit mir, oder hörst auf mit dieser allwissenden Masche."

Keine Sekunde später wollte sie sich auch schon auf die Zunge beißen und angesichts seines Gesichtsausdrucks sogar einfach nur abermals im Boden versinken. Charlies Mund war aufgeklappt und Hermione konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie ihn eben mit diesem „Befehl" vollkommen kalt erwischt hatte.

_Etwa nein?_

Seltsamerweise zog sich eine leichte Röte über sein Gesicht und er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das rote kurze Haar. Zum zweiten Male an diesem Tag innerhalb weniger Minuten schien er peinlich berührt zu sein und obwohl ihre Worte letztendlich peinlicher für sie waren, gefiel es ihr doch, nicht alleine blöd da zu stehen.

„Okay, das heißt also nein, dann werd ich mal gehen." Entschlossen wandte Hermione sich von ihm ab und bewegte sich langsam auf die Tür zu, jedoch nicht ohne den Funken Hoffnung in sich, er würde sie zurückrufen. Dabei achtete sie besonders darauf, dass ihr kleines weißes Schwänzchen, welches noch immer an ihrem Hintern prangte, besonders gut zur Geltung kam.

Noch bevor Hermione auch nur die Tür öffnen konnte, stand Charlie auch schon hinter ihr und drückte mit der Hand gegen diese, während er ein leises „Warte" murmelte. Augenblicklich begann sie innerlich zu jubilieren. Ihr Herz sprang ungewöhnlich schnell im Takt und eine Welle von Hitze mitsamt aufgeregtem Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren Körper. Er würde es tatsächlich tun?

Wie zur Bestätigung fühlte sie auch schon seine andere freie Hand, die sich sanft auf ihren Bauch legte und sie mit leichtem Druck dazu zwang sich gegen ihn zu lehnen. Auf einmal war sein Atem ganz nah. Sanft kitzelte er über ihre Haut und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut über ihrem ganzen Körper. Er tat es wirklich!

Das einzige Wort was Hermione aber in diesem Moment der Erkenntnis durch den Kopf schoss war: _Fehler?!_

Schwer vorstellbar und eigentlich wollte sie es auch nicht richtig wahrhaben, doch es könnte doch seinen, dass sie jetzt – so nah vor dem Ziel – einfach zu überstürzt gehandelt hatte? Hatte ihre blinde Entschlossenheit sie dazu gebracht, unüberlegte Dinge zu tun? Würde sie es vielleicht nicht letzten Endes bereuen?

Auf ihre Zweifel, schien auch ihr Körper zu reagieren. Die Welle des angenehmen Kribbelns verschwand und sie stellte fest, dass sie zitterte, während ihre Hände auf einmal furchtbar kalt und schwitzig wurden.

_Fehler? Fehler! Nein, verdammt, es darf kein Fehler sein!_

Plötzlich legten sich dann auf einmal zwei Lippen sanft auf ihren Hals, an dem sie zuvor noch Charlies angenehmen Atem gespürt hatte. Langsam glitt seine heiße Zunge über ihre Haut an manchen Stellen begann Charlie angenehm zu saugen, wobei er dabei seine Hand von der Tür nahm und Hermiones linke Brust umgriff, welche er sofort sanft zu kneten begann.

Bei diesen Berührungen konnte Hermione nicht anders, als leise zu stöhnen und auf einmal schien der eben überkommene Zweifel vergessen. Wie sollte etwas auch falsch sein, was sich doch so gut anfühlte? Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, war sie sogar froh, dass sie nichts weiter trug, als dieses Hasenkostüm, denn etwas anderes wäre wirklich störend gewesen. Eine weitere Premiere in ihrem Leben war auch die Tatsache, dass sie Parvati und Lavender wirklich zum ersten Mal dankbar sein musste.

Hermione nahm kaum wahr, wie Charlies Lippen sich langsam wieder von ihrem Hals lösten und spürte auch nicht richtig, wie der wolltuende Druck gegen ihre Brüste nachließ, wobei sich inzwischen schon beide Hände massiert hatten. Erst als Charlies Stimme dicht an ihrem Ohr erklang, hatte die Realität Hermione wieder.

„Hermione", wisperte er.  
„Mhm?"  
„Versprich mir aber eins, kein Wort zu Ron, verstanden?"  
„Was immer du willst", flüsterte sie.

Charlie schien dies als Antwort zu genügen, denn auf einmal spürte sie seine Hände unter ihren Beinen, merkte, wie er sie schwunghaft in die Luft erhob und Hermione sich auf seinen Armen wiederfand. Keine drei Sekunden später nahm sie auch schon sein Bett unter sich wahr und merkte, wie Charlie sich auf sie setzte.

Nun konnte Mission „Häng die Jungfrau an den Nagel" also beginnen.

* * *

_TBC _


	4. Häng die Jungfrau an den Nagel!

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.  
**A/N:** Soll ich ehrlich sein? Oh Gott, dieses Kapitel war für mich ein einziger Graus xD. Etwas Witziges zu schreiben mache ich unheimlich gerne (auch wenn dabei nicht oft Witziges zustande kommt), dann allerdings noch Lemon... xD. Einfach nur schrecklich - mehr kann ich gar nicht sagen...  
Eure ganzen Reviews machen einen jedoch total happy :D. Ein großer Charlie-Lebkuchen und einmal fest knuddeln geht an **Gifty**, **I-Marrychan-I**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **Lightmoon-angel**, **LunaNigra**, **Minnnie**, **Mondschatten**, **Puma Padfoot**, **RockPoet**, **Samy Deamon**, **Shailiha**, **Step P. S. Angel**, **Sweet-Teeni**, **toujours-pur**, **Weltherrscherchen** und **Yvie**!  
Ich denke, dass wird nun das vorletzte Kapitel sein. Im Letzten bekommt natürlich noch einmal Ron seinen Auftritt, wie genau, habe ich schon geplant :hihi:. Ich kann sogar versprechen, dass ihr auf das letzte nicht mehr so lange warten müsst, wie auf die anderen, weil es schon abgetippt ist. Also liegt es eigentlich ganz an euch ;).  
Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya D _

* * *

**Kapitel 04**

**Häng die Jungfrau an den Nagel!**

_Charlie schien dies als Antwort zu genügen, denn auf einmal spürte sie seine Hände unter ihren Beinen, merkte, wie er sie schwunghaft in die Luft erhob und Hermione sich auf seinen Armen wiederfand. Keine drei Sekunden später nahm sie auch schon sein Bett unter sich wahr und merkte, wie Charlie sich auf sie setzte. _

_Nun konnte Mission „Häng die Jungfrau an den Nagel" also beginnen. _

* * *

Auf einmal schien sich die Welt um Hermione zu drehen. Obwohl sie rein optisch eine klare Sicht vor Augen hatte, überkam sie ein plötzliches Schwindelgefühl und ein wahnsinniges Prickeln auf ihrer Haut, als Charlies große Hände langsam über ihren Körper wanderten und damit beschäftigt waren, das Mieder ihres Bunnykostüms zu öffnen.

Es war allerdings nicht alleine das schöne Prickeln welches sie so benebelte, sondern auch pure Panik. Wusste er, dass sie unter diesem Ding nackt war? Was für ein dummer Gedanke, davon ging er wahrscheinlich aus. Allerdings hatte Hermione es gar nicht bedacht, dass er sie nackt sehen würde...

Ihr Hintern war rund und knackig, darauf war sie immer ganz stolz gewesen, und auch ihr Bach flach, die Hüften nicht zu groß, doch eine Taille vorhanden. Konnte sie aber auch stolz auf ihre fast nicht vorhandene Oberweite sein? Wohl eher nicht.

Seltsamerweise schien die Panik Hermione allerdings auch zu erregen. Wie zuvor entglitt ihr ein weiteres Stöhnen, als seine Lippen langsam an ihrem Hals hinabwanderten und sanft daran saugten, während er mit seinem Hintern vorsichtig nach hinten rutschte, sodass er nun sein Gewicht auf ihren Oberschenkeln verlagert hatte und das Bunnykostüm schließlich ganz ihrem Körper entledigte und sie nun nackt vor ihm lag.

Das wilde aufgeregte, ja fast schon panische, Pochen ihres Herzens schlug wie wild gegen ihre Brust, während Hermione auf eine Bemerkung von Charlie, über ihre kleinen Brüste, wartete. Statt dem aber spürte sie schließlich, wie auf einmal seine Zunge über einen ihrer Nippel leckte und wilde, angenehme Kreise darum zog.

_Oh mein Gott_, plötzlich war Hermione klar, sie wollte Charlie Weasley spüren. Und nicht nur seine Haut, seine Lippen, seine Zunge oder den wohlgeformten Hintern auf ihren Schenkeln, sondern _ihn_... und zwar in sich.

Abermals war ein weiteres Stöhnen nicht zurückzuhalten und wie auf Kommando machte sich Charlie schließlich daran ihre zweite Brust ebenfalls zu verwöhnen, ehe er sich dann von ihnen löste und ihr in die Augen sah.

Noch niemals zuvor war Hermione in den Genuss dieses Blickes gekommen. Verlangend, voller Begehren und wilder, ungestümer Entschlossenheit.

„Du träumst doch sicher davon, Kleines, oder?", wisperte er mit rauer, tiefer Stimme.  
Gerne hätte Hermione sich dagegen gewährt es zuzugeben, jedoch war der Fleisch schwächer. „Ja", flüsterte sie ihm heiser zurück.  
„Wer macht's dir?"

Gute Frage, doch im Augenblick musste Hermione ehrlich zugeben, dass ihr ganz und gar nicht nach Smalltalk war. Hier lag sie, breit, willig – wieso dann Worte verschwenden?  
Bei näherer Überlegung kam allerdings plötzlich die Erkenntnis, dass es nicht wirklich Ron gewesen war, der sie jede Nacht in ihren heißen Träumen um den Verstand gevögelt hatte. Erst Recht war es auch nicht Harry gewesen, oder irgendein anderer Junge, den sie kannte.

Es war ein Mann. Ein Mann mit großen Händen, breiten Schultern, tiefer Stimme. Ein Mann, der verstand was er hier tat. Ein Mann wie Charlie.

Trotz all dieser Vorzüge, gab es jedoch einen Grund, der alle anderen sprichwörtlich den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Sie träumte deswegen von ihm, weil er verboten war. Jeder brachte mit ihr Erwartungen in Verbindung, jeder wollte sie überall oben sehen und jeder glaubt zu wissen, dass sie nie etwas Unvernünftiges tun würde. Sich von Charlie lieben zu lassen, war allerdings das Unvernünftigste was es gab. Auch wenn letztendlich niemand von ihrem Abenteuer erfahren würde (- und ihr trotzdem der bitterböse Gedanken, was wohl Ron dazu sagen würde, wenn er es erfahren würde, durch den Kopf schoss -); sie hatten es getan. Das alleine zählte.

„Du", keuchte Hermione. Langsam schlang sie ihren Arm um seinen Nacken und zog ihn zu sich herab, um ihre Lippen auf seine zu pressen.  
„Was tue ich mir dir?", fragte Charlie weiter, nachdem sich ihre Lippen lösten. Seine Finger wanderten langsam zwischen ihren Brüsten, hinab über ihren Bauch, entlang und glitten sanft zwischen ihre Beine. Erst als er vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen ihren Kitzler rieb und ein angenehmer zuckender Schauer über ihren Körper fuhr, bemerkte Hermione auch, wie feucht sie bereits war.

„Etwa das?" Charlie drang zärtlich, und trotzdem so tief er konnte, in sie hinein.

Ein stöhnendes Wimmern entfuhr Hermione, während sich seine Finger schnell auf und ab bewegten. Es war etwas vollkommen anderes, wenn ihre Finger in sie eindrangen, alleine schon Charlie aber wirkte wie die Erfüllung auf Erden. So fest Hermione konnte, schlang sie ihre Beine um seinen Rücken und versuchte ihn an sich zu pressen; als würde ihr das Halt geben, wenn der Stau jeden Augenblick brechen und sie fallen würde.

Bevor es den Fluten jedoch gelang Hermione mitzureißen, entzog Charlie ihr plötzlich seine Finger auch schon wieder. Empört keuchte sie auf, doch das neckische Grinsen in seinem Gesicht zeigte, wie wenig ihm das Leid tat.

„Vielleicht aber auch... das", wisperte er schließlich.

Langsam glitt er dann mit dem Gesicht zu ihr herab und auf einmal spürte Hermione, wie seine feuchte, heiße Zunge über ihren Kitzler strich, angenehme Kreise darum zog und in sie eindrang. Hermione hatte gemerkt, dass Charlie ein wahnsinnig guter Küsser war, doch die Art und Weise wie er sie nun mit der Zunge in ihrer Spalte küsste, war phänomenal. Vergessen war der Finger, der zuvor in sie eingedrungen war, genauso wie auch die kleine Welle, die sie überkommen wollte. Auf einmal schien ein großer Tsunami sie mit sich zu reißen, während Charlie sie wie benebelt um den Verstand leckte.

Und schließlich riss der Orgasmus Hermione mit sich. Vollkommen überwältig stöhnte sie auf, drückte mit ihren Händen so gut sie konnte, Charlies Kopf an sich und grub ihre Finger in sein rotes Haar. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, die schneller vorbei waren, als Hermione lieb war, allerdings hatte sie danach das Gefühl, dass sie vor lauter überwältigender Lust gestorben wäre, hätte der Orgasmus länger gedauert.

Eine Augenblicke lag Hermione schließlich einfach nur so da. Spürte, wie sich ihr Brustkorb vollkommen außer Atem hob und senkte, und wie ihr Herz voller Aufregung dagegen schlug. Währenddessen fühlte sie auch die ganze Zeit Charlies verlangen Blick auf sich, genauso wie die Erregung, die sich in der Zwischenzeit gebildet hatte und sich nun gegen ihre Schenkel drückte.

Sie war bereit, Charlie konnte kommen – und er war es schon längst. Vorsichtig nickte Hermione ihm entgegen – als sein Blick fragend wurde – richtete sich langsam unter ihm auf und machte sich daran seine Jeans zu öffnen und diese, als auch seine schwarze Short von ihm zustreifen. Als Hermione sein Glied aus seinem Gefängnis befreite, bekam sie es jedoch wieder langsam mit der Panik zutun. Nie im Leben hätte sie sich ihn so... groß vorgestellt.

Auf einmal drang der Gedanke an die bevorstehenden Schmerzen wieder in ihr Bewusstsein, doch wusste sie auch, dass es jetzt einfach kein Zurück mehr geben konnte. Charlie küsste sie zärtlich, als er ihre Unsicherheit bemerkte. Entschlossen nickte Hermione ihm dann entgegen, Charlie drückte sie zurück ins Bett und drang schließlich langsam in sie ein.

Erst machte sich ein seltsames Gefühl in ihr breit und dann auf einmal durchfuhr Hermione ein betäubender Schmerz. Voller Unbehagen schrie sie auf und schloss rasch ihre Augen, bei dem Versuch die Qual zu stoppen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass es wehtun würde, aber dies ging über ihre Vorstellungskraft.

Für einen Moment hielt Charlie inne und sah besorgt zu ihr herab. „Der Schmerz ist gleich vorbei", murmelte er.

Schließlich spürte sie, wie er weiter in sie eindrang, während Hermione sich weiter unter Schmerzen wand. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um einen erneuten Schrei zu unterdrücken und hielt immer noch ihre Augen fest geschlossen. Plötzlich schien er so weit so möglich gekommen zu sein, hörte auf zu pressen und begann sich stattdessen in einem langsamen und gleichmäßigen Tempo auf und ab zu bewegen. Der betäubende Schmerz hatte inzwischen nachgelassen und Hermione fand sogar langsam den Mut, ihren Körper an seinen anzupassen. Auf einmal begann es sogar sich gut anzufühlen. Schnell bemerkte sie auch, dass es half, wenn sie sich seinen Bewegungen anglich und plötzlich kam die Erkenntnis, dass es sich wirklich gut anfühlte.

Als der Schmerz dann kaum mehr wahrnehmbar war, verwandelte sich langsam das Gefühl in ihrem Inneren von gut zu großartig und tatsächlich brachte Hermione auch ein „Schneller" über die Lippen.

Charlie war ihr Wunsch Befehl. Er steigerte sein Tempo in ihr, entlockte Hermione sogar auf einmal verlangendes Stöhnen. Sehr zu ihrer Überraschung trafen Charlies Stoße sogar ganz ihren Geschmack. Schnell und hart stieß er zu, während sie seine Fingernägel in seinem Rücken vergrub und so hoffte, ihn noch enger an sich pressen zu können.

Unter Stoß für Stoß gaben beide ein lustvolles Quietschen von sich und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit in vollen Zügen, als würde es keinen Morgen mehr geben. Ihre Hüften schlug gegeneinander, Hermiones Brustkorb hob und senkte sich bei dem Versuch, verzweifelt nach Luft zu schnappen und ein auf einmal fühlte Hermione, wie sie unter einem lauten Schrei explodierte.

Das intensivste Gefühl, das sie jemals gespürte hatte, machte sich in ihr breit. Ihr Verstand und all ihre Sinne schienen lahm gelegt, und nur noch sein pochendes Glied in ihr war zu spüren, als auch das Hämmern ihres Herzens in ihren Ohren. Charlie hatte ebenfalls der Orgasmus übermannt, er hatte an Tempo verloren und war langsam über ihr zusammen gesackt.

Es war vorbei. Sie hatte die Zeit als triste Jungfrau hinter sich gelassen und mit diesem Abenteuer eine neue Ära ihres Lebens eingeläutet.

Langsam glitt ein schwaches Lächeln über Hermiones Lippen.

* * *

_TBC _


	5. Shit Happens

_**Disclaimer:** Weder die Figuren, noch die darauf basierende Handlung meiner Fanfiction, gehören mir. Die Rechte an Harry Potter liegen ganz alleine bei Joanne K. Rowling. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

* * *

**Kapitel 05**

**Shit Happens**

_Das intensivste Gefühl, das sie jemals gespürte hatte, machte sich in ihr breit. Ihr Verstand und all ihre Sinne schienen lahm gelegt, und nur noch sein pochendes Glied in ihr war zu spüren, als auch das Hämmern ihres Herzens in ihren Ohren. Charlie hatte ebenfalls der Orgasmus übermannt, er hatte an Tempo verloren und war langsam über ihr zusammen gesackt. _

_Es war vorbei. Sie hatte die Zeit als triste Jungfrau hinter sich gelassen und mit diesem Abenteuer eine neue Ära ihres Lebens eingeläutet. _

_Langsam glitt ein schwaches Lächeln über Hermiones Lippen._

* * *

So befriedigt hatte sich Hermione lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Noch immer waren ihre Sinne wie benebelt, sodass sie nur Charlies heißen Körper auf ihrem wahrnahm, während er sein Gesicht neben ihr platziert hatte und sie aufmerksam betrachtete.

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Hermione öffnete den Mund, brachte jedoch dann kein Wort heraus und nickte daraufhin nur langsam. Auf das alles war sie jedoch nicht gefasst gewesen. Der große Schmerz am Anfang war inzwischen eine kleine Nebensache geworden, genauso wie der gewaltige Orgasmus. So langsam begann ihr stattdessen immer mehr klar zu werden, wer sie gerade eben entjungfert hat. Würde Ron-

„Charlie!"

Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen und von einem Augenblick auf den anderen begann ihr Herz, welches sich eben erst wieder langsam beruhigte, 180 zu schlagen.  
_Verdammt, wenn man vom Teufel spricht!_, schoss es Hermione verärgert durch den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht genau was sie tun sollte, doch wie automatisch hatte sie Charlie von sich gestoßen, war aufgesprungen und dabei seine Bettdecke mitgezogen, die sie jetzt schnell um ihren Körper schlang.

Ron schien sich unbedingt in den Kopf gesetzt haben in Charlies Zimmer zu wollen. Inzwischen klopfte er laut gegen seine Tür. „Charlie! Alles in Ordnung bei dir? Ich habe Schreie gehört!"

Ungern gab es Hermione zu, doch sie war Ron äußerst dankbar, dass er seine Manieren nicht vergaß und einfach so hereinstürmte – was sie ihm, wenn sie ehrlich war, doch auch zugetraut hätte. Hatte Charlie eigentlich die Tür verschlossen? Sie wusste es nicht mehr genau, allerdings würde sie ihn verfluchen, sollte er das nicht getan haben.

„Ja!", rief schließlich Charlie, sprang ebenfalls vom Bett auf und schlüpfte schnell in seine Short. „Ich- ich komme gleich!"

Unschlüssig drehte sich Hermione im Kreis und sah panisch hin und her. In diesem Zimmer sah alles so klein aus, sodass sie keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, wo sie sich verstecken sollte. Tatsächlich besaß Charlie nicht mal einen Kleiderschrank! Wenn er diesen nicht schon für das Bewahren von Kleidung zu gebrauchen schien, hätte er wenigstens an solche Momente denken können!

Schließlich spürte Hermione, wie Charlie sie unsanft an der Schulter packte und genauso unsanft auch zu Boden drückte, damit sie unters Bett kriechen konnte. Etwas wiederwillig tat sie wie geheißen und hörte, wie ein paar Sekunden später auch schon die Tür geöffnet wurde.

„Ron!", rief Charlie.

Ein bisschen zu enthusiastisch wie Hermione fand. Nein, ein guter Schauspieler war Charlie wirklich nicht. Vielleicht aber auch einfach kein guter Lügner.

„Ich wollte nur wissen ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist."

Hermione sah vom Bett her, wie Ron in sein Zimmer trat und Charlie hinter ihm die Türe schloss. Abwimmeln wäre wohl zu viel verlangt gewesen. Dachte er denn gar nicht an die möglichen Konsequenzen? Sollte sie hier je wieder heil herauskommen, würde sie Charlie ordentlich die Leviten lesen, und bei einem Blick auf den, sich am Boden tummelnden, Staub, beschloss Hermione außerdem, ihn auch nicht nur zum Putzen zu zwingen, sondern, dass sie jetzt auf den Fall etwas bei ihm gut hatte. Wer sie Staub fressen ließ musste bezahlen. Vielleicht würde ihr dafür auch das ein oder andere Folterspielchen einfallen...

So schnell wie Hermiones Grinsen bei dem Gedanken gekommen war, verschwand es aber auch wieder. „Was hast du denn gemacht?", wollte Ron wissen. „Ich habe Schreie gehört und dachte weiß Gott was los ist."

_Schreie_? Hermione wusste nicht, wie Ron auf den Gedanken gekommen ist, es als „Schreie" zu bezeichnen, denn so laut waren sie nun auch wieder nicht. Aber merkte er denn nicht, dass er den bisher schönsten Moment ihres Lebens mit dieser Aktion vollkommen zerstörte? Okay, wie denn auch...  
Seltsamerweise hatte Hermione auch das ungute Gefühl, dass ein wenig Kühle in Rons Stimme mitgeschwungen war. Sie kannte ihn gut genug um zu wissen, wie er in Momenten sprach, die ihm Spanisch vorkamen. Allerdings wusste sie nicht auf welche Art und Weise es ihm „Spanisch vorkam", hoffte jedoch, dass Ron nichts ahnte. Die Folgen für Charlie und sie wollte Hermione sich nicht mal ausmalen.

„Ich denke da musst du falsch gehört haben, Bruderherz", erwiderte Charlie.

Eins musste Hermione ihm lassen. Sicher war seine Stimmlage immer noch. Vielleicht war er doch ein guter Lügner und Schauspieler zugleich.

„Na ja, dann muss ich mich wirklich verhört haben."

Für einen Augenblick wollte Hermiones Herz vor Freude aufspringen, doch der nächste zeigte deutlich, dass zu früh gefreut wurde.

„Aber sag mal...", begann Ron spitz. „Hast du eigentlich Hermione gesehen? Ich habe sie schon überall gesucht, doch kann sie einfach nicht finden. Dabei wollte ich mich für unsere kleine _Meinungsverschiedenheit_ entschuldigen."

Hermione musste schlucken. Rons Worte waren wie Peitschenhiebe ins Gesicht; wie Peitschenhiebe der Wahrheit. Er wusste was los war! Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt gleich unter dem Bett hervorkommen können, doch trotzdem fand sie einfach nicht den Schneid dazu. Verdammt wo war nur ihr elender Gryffindor-Stolz? Vielleicht hielt ihn aber der letzte kleine Funken Hoffnung, er würde doch nichts bemerkt haben, zurück?

„Nein. Wieso sollte ich Hermione gesehen haben? Tut mir Leid, Ron, doch in eure Streitereien will ich mich wirklich nicht einmischen."  
„Also bist du dir ganz sicher? Seltsam, ich habe gemeint ihre Stimme gehört zu haben. Hier... in deinem Zimmer."

Langsam ballte Hermione die Hände zu Fäusten. Sie konnte einfach nicht vermeiden, dass ihr Tränen in die Augen schossen. In diesem Moment war ihr letzter Funken Hoffnung wirklich gestorben. Sie hatte Mist gebaut und Charlie auch.  
Oh, nein. Größtenteils war es wirklich nur ihre Schuld gewesen, immerhin hatte sie Charlie praktisch dazu „gedrängt". Trotz allem schaffte sie es aber immer noch nicht. Hermione fühlte sich wie eine elende Heuchlerin, die einfach nicht den Mut dazu aufbrachte, zu ihren Taten zu stehen und sich stattdessen feige unter dem staubigen Bett verkroch.

„Ron, da musst du dich wirklich verhört haben. Es tut mir wirklich Leid für dich und Hermione, aber ich habe noch wahnsinnig viel zutun und muss-"  
„Wo ist sie?"

Erschrocken zuckte Hermione zusammen. Von einer Sekunden auf die andere schien die Gelassenheit Rons vollkommen verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur noch Wut und Zorn in seiner Stimme.

„Ich-", brachte Charlie hilflos hervor. „Wovon sprichst du?"  
„Lüg mich nicht an, Charlie!", zischte Ron. „Ich weiß, dass Hermione hier ist, verkauf mich also nicht für dumm! Und ich glaube auch zu wissen was ihr beide gemacht habt!" Seine Stimme wurde höher. „Hermione, hast du gehört? Ich weiß es! Du brauchst dich also nicht weiter zu verstecken!"

Hermione wusste nicht wirklich wie sie letztens doch den Mut dazu fand. Tatsächlich aber kroch sie langsam unter Charlie Bett hervor, versuchte dabei die Bettdecke nicht zu verlieren und noch enger an ihren Körper zu drücken. Waren Rons Worte schon wie ein Peitschenhieb auf ihrer bloßen Haut gewesen, so konnte sie jetzt nicht beschreiben, wie sich sein Blick anfühlte. Wut, Verzweiflung und auch blanke Enttäuschung spiegelten sich in seinen blauen Augen.

Seltsamerweise konnte Hermione ihn verstehen. Das war also die Folge ihres Handelns. Ron hatte allen Grund sauer auf sie zu sein, immerhin hatte sie ihn einfach so gegen seinen älteren Bruder eingetauscht, bloß weil er ein bisschen weniger Erfahrung besaß als dieser. Und Charlie...

Ihm schaffte sie es überhaupt nicht mehr in die Augen zu sehen. Gab er vielleicht auch ihr die Schuld an allem, sowie sie sie sich gab? Verdient hatte sie es wirklich. Warum hatte sie nicht einfach ihren Verstand einschalten können, bevor sie so eine Dummheit begangen hatte? An allem war nur dieses dumme Bunnykostüm Schuld!

Erst jetzt bemerkte Hermione, dass es immer noch neben Charlies Jeans auf dem Boden lag - vor Rons Füßen...

* * *

_Ende _

_**A/N:** It's over... Nein, es ist wirklich kein Witz, das ist wirklich das Ende dieser Story. Da es ja schon so eine Art "Chliffhanger" ist, könnte ich mir vorstellen ein Sequel zu schreiben. Wirklich sicher bin ich mir allerdings nicht und selbst wenn, würde es sicher lange dauern...  
Auf das Ende bin ich in BWL gekommen, allerdings weiß ich nicht wirklich was mich dabei geritten hat xD. Ich denke, ich wollte einfach, dass Hermione und auch Charlie nun mit Konsequenzen leben müssen, denn in den letzten vier Kapitel hat man schon gesehen, wie wenig die Charaktere ihren Kopf eingeschaltet haben. Also, scheiße gelaufen xP. Hoffentlich denkt aber niemand ich hätte mit dem Ende alles versaut (was ich ja teilweise auch habe...), aber ich mags irgendwie :D, denn irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass es mal was "anderes" ist.  
Warum es ausgerechnet hier endet? Das ist ganz leicht zu erklären. Ich bin der Meinung, dass der weitere Verlauf nicht mehr zu dieser Geschichte passend würde. Ab hier werden sozusagen neue Zeiten eintreten und auch hört es ab hier auf lustig zu sein. Deswegen ist Schluss... _

_Danke aber all meinen fleißigen Reviewern. Eure Worte haben mich wirklich unglaublich glücklich gemacht. Vor allem ein fettes **DANKE** an **Celina-HP** (hab mich einfach unheimlich über deine vielen Reviews gefreut :knuddel:), **Gifty**, **Jean nin asar ahi smabell**, **Lightmoon-angel**, **LunaNigra**, **Minnnie**, **Puma Padfoot**, **Shailiha**, **Snape126**, **Sweet-Teeni** und **thelittleginnygirl**._

Da es das letzte Kapitel dieser FF ist, hoffe ich, dass vielleicht jetzt wenigstens mal die Schwarzleser sich dazu durchringen könnten, etwas für mich zu hinterlassen. Bitte.

Liebe Grüße, eure Tanya D 

_www. tanyas - crashed. de. vu - Die Fanfiction-Kritiken-Community _


End file.
